Alone
by Shyfighter
Summary: After Monica and Richard break up Monica is left to deal with something alone. How will she cope and which of her friends can she truly count on?
1. Not as Planned

_Spark of inspiration, tell me what you think._

_Disclaimer: Friends doesn't belong to me._

Monica took a deep breath as she stepped into the bathroom and looked at the pregnancy test. Positive. Positive as the other five she had taken had been. This was really happening, she was really pregnant. This wasn't how she'd imagined it. When she was younger she'd always planned to be married and have a perfect life. She'd tell her loving husband she was pregnant and they'd have the perfect life, living happily ever after. But happily ever after never existed in real life, did it?

No. Where was she now? She'd broken up with Richard a few days ago. How ironic that the reason they'd broken up was because he hadn't wanted kids? Now she was faced with the task of raising a child alone. Monica didn't dare turn to Richard, he'd run away, tell her it would never happen, tell her there was no 'them.' So there she was, all alone. Pregnant and heartbroken. But then, this had always been her dream. Monica had wanted to have a child forever and ever and there was no fucking way she'd get an abortion. _(I know it's unnecessary but swear words make everything seem so fucking much better.)_

Monica gulped and began to blink back tears. This could not be happening? Why her? Why now? She had used protection, she had done everything by the book and yet still she was pregnant. She shook her head and began to pack a bag. There was no way out, she couldn't stay here anymore. Her friends wouldn't understand. They'd probably freak out, especially Chandler. Tears began to roll down her cheeks at the thought of leaving them all. Then, pulling herself together she scribbled a note to Rachel and took one last wistful look around the apartment. She opened the door and was startled when she bumped into Chandler.

"G-going somewhere M-Mon?" Chandler stumbled on his words slightly, gulping as he took in his friend's appearance. Monica was wearing a grey tear-stained hoodie and matching sweatpants and her usually bright eyes were red and puffy. The thing that Chandler took in however was a beige coloured duffel bag that was slung over her right shoulder. Despite her flushed cheeks and messy tied up hair Chandler still thought she looked amazing. Damn, he'd always had a crush on her.

"N-n-no..." Monica shook her head before bursting into tears. She tried to run back to her room but Chandler pulled her into a gentle hug and began to stroke her hair, comfortingly.

"Shh, shh Mon. It's okay, everything is gonna be okay."

Monica let him comfort her for a little while before shaking her head. "No Chandler, it's not gonna be okay..." She took a deep breath before plunging on. "Chan... Chandler... Chandler I'm... I'm p... I'm pregnant..." Monica looked at his sparkling blue eyes, expecting some sort of sarcastic comment but was surprised when Chandler hugged her, smiling.

"Wow. Oh my Gosh Mon, it's what you've always wanted! You're gonna be a mommy!" Chandler grinned faltered slightly when he saw Monica's expression. "What's wrong...? Oh my God, Richard..."

Monica burst into tears again at Richard's name and Chandler felt angry with Richard all of a sudden. How could anyone leave this incredible, beautiful, amazing woman? Who could leave her? Chandler felt tears threaten to run down his cheeks at his friends despair.

"Come on Mon... We're gonna figure this out. All of us are gonna get you through this. I promise," Chandler held out his pinkie finger and Monica took it, feeling slightly better. "But first things first, are you one hundred percent sure?" When she nodded he took her hands in his and squeezed them gently. "Okay then, you have to tell Richard."

_Short but I've got some really good ideas for this fic and I can't wait to continue this! Please review? x_


	2. Let Me Save You

_Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you like this. Please continue to read and review... x_

_Disclaimer: Friends doesn't belong to me._

Monica took a deep breath as she took a step nearer towards Richard's apartment door. She's been pacing the corridor for the past ten minutes, still uncertain about telling her ex-boyfriend that she was pregnant. At that moment she heard voices and hid in a nearby passage, listening intently.

"No!" Monica nearly cried out as she heard a woman and Richard making their way to his apartment, clearly kissing passionately. She peered around the wall and as she saw a blonde haired woman unbuttoning his shirt she felt herself sink to the floor and begin to break down. How could he? How the fuck could he? How could he get over her so quickly? Monica decided right then that she'd never tell Richard she was pregnant. No, there was no way in hell she could face him now. Not after she'd seen him with another woman.

Monica wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up, shakily. She needed someone to lean on, why did she feel so alone. Then, something clicked in her head. Chandler. He was the one person she truly trusted. Rach was her best friend but Chandler was different. He understood her, in a way no one else could. And well, she understood him, in a way no one else could. Their connection was strange and she couldn't explain it if she tried. She shook her head and made sure Richard and the blonde haired woman were in his apartment before making her way down the stairs. It was over with him now; she'd just have to face it.

~.~

"Oh my God, Mon. I'm so sorry, honestly," Chandler had once again taken on his role as consoler. He had heard what had happened and had only grown to hate Richard even more.

"No, no Chandler honestly I'm fine. It's about time I got over him."

"And having his baby is definitely gonna be the way you get over him, isn't it!" Chandler quipped sarcastically.

"What are you trying to say? That I shouldn't have my baby? You want me to get an abortion? Oh my God, Chandler!" Monica felt tears well up, and she turned away.

"Monica, you know I'm joking. I'm sorry, I'm Chandler. You know I'm not good with these kind of situations. I'm sorry, honestly." Chandler put on his puppy dog expression and hugged Monica. Monica smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry Chan. I don't honestly know why I'm overreacting about this. I know you were only joking, honestly I do..." Monica wiped her eyes. "I mean what's wrong with me Chandler? Why does everyone leave me? Why am I so alone?"

"Come on Mon, there's nothing wrong with you. I mean you're beautiful and smart and so incredibly hot! I hope it's okay if I said that..."

Monica laughed," You're sweet."

"And Monica," Chandler pretended to be stern," you will never, ever, ever be alone. You will always have me. You can count on me, I promise. But now, I know you don't want to but we'll have to tell the others or they'll think you're getting fat."

Monica slapped his arm slightly, chuckling. "Chandler!"

"We can tell Ross last though, if you want."

"We?"

"Well.. Yeah. I'd like to be part of this baby's life, even if I'm not the dad. Let me take care of you Mon... Please?"

"Thank you Chandler," Monica nestled into his arms contentedly.

_Another short chapter, sorry But tell me what you think. Do you want me to make Ross overreact? Got some good lines for that! Anyway, cheers for reading. You guys are sweet x_


	3. Love isn't forced

_Wow! So many reviews that make me smile :) I would really like to thank 'Friends Fan' for all of those ideas. I will definitely use some of them. Thanks for all of the support guys, without you I can assure you that I wouldn't be writing this..._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, the offer I put in for Friends was too little. Shame I can afford it but I'm a broke uni student, what do they expect? No? Okay, sorry... My attempt at a little bit of humour... Shameful I know._

"WHAT?" Joey, Phoebe and Rachel exclaimed loudly as they heard what had happened.

"Oh my God Mon you HAVE to tell Richard. Even after what happened, he needs to know. He is the baby's dad after all. And hey, what if he wants the kid after all. What if maybe he'll want to get back together with you? This could be the happy family you've always dreamed-"

Chandler cut Rachel off," –But maybe he won't want the baby. That's why you split up, isn't it? What makes you think he'll wanna be part of this? I mean clearly he's already moved on!" Chandler looked over to see Monica on the verge of tears and added, in a much softer voice," But even if he doesn't want to be part of the baby's life you should probably tell him. And hey, you won't be alone, you'll have me-"

Joey coughed," Us," and Phoebe and Rachel nodded.

Chandler smiled at them and continued," You'll have us to help you. You should tell him, I suppose."

Monica nodded slowly, taking in all of this," Okay," she said quietly. "I'll go tell him now, then we can deal with Ross."

The other's exchanged a look at Ross's name, he was clearly going to overreact, it'd be foolish to think he'd be okay with this.

~.~

"Monica," Richard barely whispered as he opened his apartment door to see his ex-girlfriend.

"H-h-hi, Richard," Monica attempted a smile.

Richard opened the door to let her in and kissed her on the cheek. "So, what's wrong? I mean why are you here? I thought... I thought we were over... Did you give me another chance?"

"No..."

"Scotch on the rocks with a twist?" Richard offered her a glass before asking," Then, why?"

"Richard, I know this is hard to take in and I'll understand if you just want me to go after I tell you but... but I'm.. I'm pregnant. With your child.."

"Oh... But... How is that possible? We always used protection. Are you sure...?"

Monica nearly burst into tears at that. "Of course I'm sure Richard! And sometimes condoms aren't all that effective!"

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry Monica," Richard patted her arm gently. "But what does this mean? Should we get back together and raise the kid? It'll need a dad..."

"Richard, I'm so grateful to you but I just... I just can't let you do that. I know you don't love me anymore, I've seen you and that blonde woman together. I just don't want us to get back together if we're not in love. And yes, this kid needs a dad and maybe you're the biological father but..."

"Oh Monica, the blonde woman was just a one night stand, an attempt to get over you..."

"And it worked. Richard I'm sorry, I just can't, it's not right. I can't be with you. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," Monica felt tears rolling down her cheeks and she stood up to leave.

"But Mon, I want to be there with you. I want to be there at the birth, I want to spend my life with you. I want to grow old with you."

Monica shook her head," Richard, I'm sorry but I can't do this. It's not working, we're not working. I wish it could be so simple but it's not. It's just not. I'm sorry."

"Mon, just please let me know. Let me know if you need anything. I'm here for you. Good luck Monica Geller."

Monica nodded her thanks and kissed him on the cheek shaking her head," I'm sorry Richard. Goodbye..."

_Okay, I really hated that chapter, I'm sorry it's short but surely my frequent updates are enough? No? Okay then, I'll try to make the next one longer! Please review x_


	4. Timing is Bittersweet

_Hi there! Wow, thank you all so much for your reviews! Each one of them has made me smile :). Anyhoo, back to the story. Please Read and review._

_Disclaimer: Friends doesn't belong to me._

"Well? How'd it go, Mon?" Chandler asked as he kissed his friend on the cheek.

"Well, he said he'd help, he said he'd stay but I couldn't Chandler. I can't be with someone that I don't love. Does that make me a bad person? I mean, what's wrong with me? I could have fallen back in love! Now my child is gonna grow up without a dad. What have I done? Why didn't I say yes?"

"Monica," Chandler shushed her by placing his finger on her lips. "Don't say that. You can't force yourself to fall in love." When Chandler saw that there were tears rolling down her cheeks he kissed each one away, slowly rocking her in his arms.

Monica smiled sadly and allowed herself to break down completely in his arms. "Chandler? What did I do to deserve you?"

Chandler hugged her gently," Listen to me Mon, you are one of my favourite people and the most beautiful woman I've ever known in real life."

"You remembered?" Monica was surprised when she heard Chandler utter the same words he had when Phoebe had moved out.

"Of course, you're my best friend Mon. Now, go and get some rest. Then we can tell Ross over dinner, I'll call the gang!" Chandler smiled as he picked up the phone.

~.~

"So, what's the big news you wanna tell us Mon?" Ross grinned at his sister.

"Well... I'm gonna have a baby..."

Ross stared into space for a while before clearing his throat. "You're, you're pregnant?"

Monica nodded," Listen, Ross before you-"

"Whose is it?"

"Well, you know Dr. Burke?"

"Richard knocked you up? Have you told him?" Ross started to panic.

"Yes, I have and he said he'd help but I don't want him-"

"But Mon, this baby NEEDS a dad!"

Chandler stepped in," Ross, Monica doesn't love Richard. She can't be with him if she doesn't love him."

"Chandler, this is between me and my baby sister."

"Yes Ross, that's right. I don't love Richard," Monica sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Monica, I can't let you raise that child without-"

"What about Ben?" _(I would have said Emma but this story is set before that episode so ah well.)_

"Ben has two mums." Ross waved her question away.

"And this baby will have all six of us," Joey said, banging his fist on the table. "Ross, stop playing matchmaker, it's not working!"

"Well, I'll see about that!" Ross stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Monica stared at her big brother, talk about overreacting!

"I'm going to find Richard!"

"But Ross-"Monica started but was cut off as Ross slammed the door behind him.

Rachel sighed," Mon, we knew Ross was gonna act like this. We'll just have to wait for him to come around, I know he will."

"By the way, I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow," Monica looked around the table, "just to make sure everything is okay and to see how far along I am."

"Hey Mon, if you want I can go with you," Rachel looked at her hopefully but was surprised to see her friend shake her head.

"Sorry Rach, Chandler's coming with me..." she smiled gratefully at Chandler and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Oh, okay. Cool," Rachel looked at Phoebe," Me and Pheebs were gonna go out tomorrow anyway..."

~.~

"Miss Geller? You can see Dr Cox now," the receptionist pointed Monica and Chandler to the doctors room.

"Ah, Miss Geller. I am guessing this is the father?" Dr Cox smiled politely at them; she was so sure they were a couple.

"Oh no, we're just friends." Chandler said, panicking slightly.

Dr Cox nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Well then, I have the results from your first test and I am happy to tell you that you and the baby are perfectly fine." _(Was considering that she had a miscarriage but decided I couldn't put Mon through that...) _

"That's great! Thank you! Do you mind telling me how far along I am?"

"You're about four weeks along, so that should give you an idea of when the baby was conceived."

Monica nodded, frowning slightly. That meant that she had become pregnant just a day or two before they had broken up. She allowed a trickle of a tear to run down her cheek, timing was bittersweet. Chandler held her close as he felt tears begin to fall down his own cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mon," Chandler rocked her back and forth in his arms, what had she done to deserve this?

_Okay, please review! Thank you so much for reading! x_


	5. Please, Just Go

_Hi! I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a bit, I have just not thought of anything! Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to write this AND another chapter for Mending Hearts. It just depends how long Writer's Block can last on it! I'm very sorry I haven't updated that in so long as well. Please read and review this!_

_Disclaimer: Friends doesn't belong to me._

**5 Months Later**

"So Mon, I was wondering if ya wanted to go baby shopping with me today? You don't know if it's a boy or a girl so I was thinking we go for a neutral colour like yellow!"

"Oh, sorry Rach... I was actually going with Chandler after lunch... But you're welcome to come with us..."

"Oh, no... That's okay," Rachel felt slightly upset that her friend was with Chandler more than her.

Monica bit her lip, was she spending too much time with Chandler?

At that moment Chandler bounced into the apartment carrying a bag and grinning widely. "Hey Mon, hey Monica, Hey there Monnie!" He held out his arms and hugged his best friend excitedly, handing her the bag. He kissed the bump on her stomach gently.

"Erm, hey Chandler!" Surprised as he handed her the bag. "What's this?"

"Open it!"

Monica peered inside and pulled out a yellow bib with red curly writing across it that said 'My Mummy Loves Me!'

"Awh thank you Chandler! You really didn't need to; I mean we are going shopping today, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I just saw this in a passing store and couldn't resist!"

"Well anyway, I guess we should have lunch and then we can set off!"

"Yeah! That'd be great!"

~.~

"Oooh! Mon, look! If Ross had another kid he would definitely have to wear that!" Chandler pointed at a green baby grow with the words 'I'm an Adorable-O-Saur-us!' and a picture of a red stegosaurus underneath.

Monica laughed slightly as she put a light blue rattle into the trolley. "Come on Chan," Monica tugged on his arm gently towards s display of prams. "Look at that one! It matches the bib you bought before!" Monica jumped up and down excitedly and Chandler smiled at the sight of his friend.

Soon they were at the till and the cashier smiled before they left and said," You two are gonna make the greatest parents, you're the cutest couple!"

"Oh, we're just friends," Monica blushed slightly. Did she and Chandler really look like a couple? Lots of people had commented that they were cute together. She smiled slightly at the thought of Chandler being her boyfriend. Would it be so bad if they were a couple? She shook her head slightly. No Monica, she told herself. You can't fall in love with Chandler, he will never think of you like that!

"Oh well, good luck!"The cashier turned away, embarrassed.

"Wow, we must really look like a couple Mon," Chandler commented as they sat down in Central Perk, laden with shopping bags. "What would you like?"

"Decaf, it's probably better for the baby!"

Chandler nodded and proceeded to Gunther. Monica smiled as she leant back on the couch and looked over at Chandler, her face turning red. Why did she keep thinking about him as more than a friend? Maybe it was her hormones going crazy. She sighed slightly, imagining how it would be to kiss Chandler. She shut her eyes really tight and scolded herself, Monica pull yourself together!

~.~

Monica and the rest of the gang were sat in her apartment later that evening. Monica was trying to help Rachel who was attempted to cook as lasagne. Finally it was in the oven and Rachel was smiling, proudly. Monica shook her head slightly, standing up.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and she opened it, cautiously. It was Richard. She opened her mouth to say hello but was cut off when he kissed her hard on the lips. She gasped for breath and pulled away, startled.

"R-Richard? W-What are you doing here?"

"Monica, I'm sorry we broke up. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I've tried to forget you, really I have! Please, at least try and forgive me? I was a fool. I should never have let you go...Please Monica. I still lo-"

Monica placed a finger to his lips, shaking her head. "We've been through this Richard. I just... I just can't do this right now. I jus-"She was cut off by another of his kisses. She pushed him away and pointed out of the door. "Please, just go."

"Monica, don't do this. Think about the baby. Do you really want it growing up without a dad? At least think about us. Don't tell me you don't still love me 'cause I know you do Monica." He placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it softly.

Monica closed her eyes as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please, just leave Richard. It's over."

_Review._


	6. The Perfect Plan

_Hi! I would like to say thanks to 49scorpio on Twitter for reminding me to update this! Thank you all so much for the kind reviews :)_

_Disclaimer: Friends doesn't belong to me._

Monica wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks and bit her lip. Even if she didn't still love Richard, she didn't want to raise the baby without a father. And maybe... Maybe she could love Richard again. Maybe she'd even love him more because of the baby. Then she thought about Chandler, what would he think? She shook her head, Chandler would never think of her like that anyway. And if she got back together with Richard then maybe she could have the family she'd always dreamed of.

Yes, Richard was mature and sensible and grown up and Chandler... Well Chandler was immature. Chandler was funny and sensitive and kind... And everything she'd ever wanted in a man. She gulped back her tears and turned around to face everyone.

"Mon, are you okay?" Rachel asked giving her friend a quick hug.

"Yes. Yes, I think so. I think... I think I'm gonna try and give it a go with Richard," and with that Monica grabbed her coat and hurried out of the door to catch up with Richard. Everyone turned to look at Chandler who was trying to hold back screaming out 'No! Don't go. Take me! I'll love you! I'll take care of you!' Everyone knew that Chandler had feelings for Monica, even Ross!

"I'm just gonna... I'm gonna go back to my apartment. Don't come... I need to be alone right now..."

Chandler closed the door behind him, and allowed a trickle of a tear to escape. He really thought he'd have a chance with Monica... Until that big old tree came back.

~.~

"Richard!" Monica called out, rushing towards him. "Wait!"

Richard turned around, looking at Monica. "Oh but Mon-"he was cut off when she gave him a hug.

"Richard I'm sorry. Back there I was just so confused and I didn't know what was best for the baby but now I know. I need you back in my-"Richard kissed her gently on the lips, smiling. Monica kissed back but she knew this didn't feel right; it should be Chandler she was kissing...

~.~

Chandler slammed his apartment door behind him and sat down on the barcalounger. Of course Monica would choose Mr Moustache over him. He was better in every way possible. Richard was mature and responsible and he was the father of her baby. He sighed, Monica would never choose him.

He shifted in the chair and felt something brush against his leg. It was a scrunched up piece of paper with a number on it. But not just any number...

"Oh. My. GAWD! MY BING-A-LING!" sang a voice down the phone as he rang the number.

"Hey... Janice! So, do you wanna meet up for some coffee?"

"Do I ever?"

"Great, so see ya at Central Perk in a minute!" Chandler closed his eyes. What had he gotten himself into?

~.~

"Guys," Rachel looked around at everyone. "I think I have the perfect plan to get those two together."

"What?" Phoebe and Joey said excitedly.

"So, we say we're all going out for dinner, just the six of us! And then-"

"Great, what are we eating?" Joey rubbed his stomach," I'm starving."

"Joey," Ross cut in," We're not actually gonna go. We'll tell them that we're going but really it'll just be the two of them! So then-"

"No, no, no!" Joey said, slightly annoyed. "I'm terrible at keeping secrets!"

"We'll order you a Joey special if you don't tell them!"

"Fine! But only if it has extra jalapeños!"

"Deal!" Everyone shook on it, smiling. It was perfect.

_I know it was short and I'm sorry. Just review! x_


	7. Dinner

_Hi! Thank you all so, so, so much for the reviews! I must admit, Janice was much more fun to write than Kathy could be! Please read and review for this chapter! X_

_Disclaimer: Friends doesn't belong to me..._

"Hey... Janice!" Chandler said uncertainly as Janice sat down next to him on the couch.

"I knew you'd call me eventually!" She punched his arm playfully. "I mean clearly we... we are meant to be! Why else would you call me on the day that I broke up with Gary?" _(Not trying to recreate the episode...)_

"Well you know... coincidence I guess..." Chandler looked down at his feet.

"No, it's fate! Now," She tilted his head up to look at her, "I'm gonna go order us some coffees."

Gunther handed her the coffees, trying to conceal his laughter. Why on earth would Chandler get back with that loud, annoying ex-girlfriend of his?

Suddenly, Janice's phone began to ring. "Chandler honey, I'm sorry but I have to go. But, you have my phone number so call me!"

"I know I do..." he stood up but Janice pulled him closer.

"Kiss me! Kiss me!" And he had no choice but to kiss her! _(Sorry, I couldn't resist!)_

At that exact moment Monica and Richard walked into Central Perk, and Monica seeing Chandler kissing Janice felt her heart stop. Why was Chandler with Janice? He hated her! She looked up at Richard and smiled, kissing him. He had no objection! This should feel right, so why did it feel so wrong?

Chandler broke away, wiping her lipstick off his lips. "So... shouldn't you be off Janice?"

"Okay! And call me... My Bing-a-ling!" She laughed and Chandler smiled, reluctantly. He looked up to see Richard kissing Monica and felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He got up, checking his watch.

"Yeah, I should probably go too!" and he walked out of Central Perk, behind Janice.

~.~

**That Evening**

"So... Any idea why we're having this dinner?" Chandler asked Monica.

"Nope, not a clue... But Rachel told me it was very important..."

"Yeah, so did Joey," Chandler said, as Monica straightened his tie, smiling. Her fingers lingered for a few moments before she pulled away.

The waiter led them to their table and they were surprised to see it was only a table for two.

"Erm, excuse me Sir? I think there has been some kind of mistake; we have a table for six?"

"No, under Mr Bing there is a reservation for 2."

Chandler and Monica looked at each other, confused. Then, as realisation hit them they both burst out laughing. Of course, the others had tried set them up... Monica looked around and spotted Rachel, Ross, Phoebe and Joey trying to hide behind menus.

They shook their heads and looked at each other. "So... The others think we should be set up?" Chandler pulled out a chair for Monica.

"I guess so..." they sat down and picked up their menus but just at that moment Richard came storming up to the table.

"Monica! I thought you said everyone would be here. I can't believe you. You lied to me, YOU came back to ME. And YOU are cheating on ME? With him? Chandler? It's over! I can't believe you sometimes. I thought you wanted this," he gestured between them and then looked at her. "I thought you wanted me. But maybe... maybe I was wrong. It's over Monica. We can't get back together."

"Wait! Richard, don't go please just-"Monica sobbed, but he had already left.

"Oh my God Monica, I am so, so sorry." Chandler placed a hand on her shoulder caressing it comfortingly.

"It's not your fault Chandler... It didn't feel right when I was with him... I thought that maybe I could love him... For the baby's sake, but I screwed up, I'm a terrible mother. Maybe I should just get an abortion or something, or give up the baby. I'm just-"

Chandler placed a finger over her lips, looking at her worriedly," Monica," he whispered softly. "Don't you ever say that again. You are going to be the most incredible mother. You can't fall in love with him, don't even think of giving up that baby. I won't let you. I'll take care of the baby if it means you'll keep it, just please don't get rid of it."

Monica stared at him, tears running down her cheeks. "You... You would do that?"

"Of course Mon, I'd do anything for you."

"Really?"

"Really," he leant in and kissed her softly on the lips, smiling when he felt her kiss gently back.

Monica broke away staring at him, smiling, "Thanks Chandler." And she leant in to kiss him again. This felt right. This was right. Chandler and her were right. This couldn't be wrong, could it?

A loud cough broke the two apart, "Excuse me sir, are you ready to order?"

_Please review... x_


End file.
